War and Fear in the Duel Spirit World
by Mark Sharkwalker
Summary: An anchient evil is one day awakened that was sealed away millenia ago. Now Three brave magicitions stand up against them and go on an in increadible journy to find the only beings who can hope to beat them as they did millinea ago.


War and fear in the duel spirit world

Chapter 1

Rise of the shadow monsters!

"Big brother! Can we please go home now? We've been watching this same spot for hours!"

I sigh. "Fine we have been out here all day let's get back home sis."

"Yes! Race you home dark?"

"You're on" I say as I pull out my staff and suddenly fly off with her right at my tail.

….Hard to believe that such a normal and happy day would soon turn into a war for our entire world…. First off I guess I should tell you my name. You prolly know me from the popular card game "yu-gi-oh" My name…is Dark Magician. My friends just call me Dark. My sister is Dark magician girl a sweet little thing who doesn't really like to fight. But trust me you still don't want to make her mad hahahaha.

"You're getting faster sis!" I call to her.

"Thanks Dark!"

Then a voice calls out: "Hey Dark!"

I look at where the voice came from; smiles then I fly over to the owner of the voice and hug her.

"You have finally got back from your journey it's great to see you Valkery. How did it go with our allies from the south?"

"It's great to see you as well Dark. Flame swordsmen said to give you his best regards and hopes that you come to meet with him next time. They are doing great though."

"Heh I just might have to go visit my old friend then." Just then magician girl lands next to us and smiles up to Valkery.

"Yay your back home!" She then whispers in Valkery's ear. "Dark hasn't stopped talking about you since you left ha-ha." Valkery just laughs.

I just sigh. "I can hear you, you know."

"Well I'm certain that father will look forward to seeing you back home safe and sound. I know I am." As I say that I take her hand and we fly off. My sis fakes a gag but quickly fallows us.

After we got back and Valkery spoke with Dark sage (me and my sis's father) we sat together and told each other all that happened while the other was away. Neither of the stories were very eventful. But we always would do this.

Then sis suddenly flew in all frantic and scared and I hopped up at once and asked her "What's wrong sis?"

She just says "The forest is being burned down! By hinotama soul!"

"Nonsense! He's a gentle being."

"Well tell him that!"

She flies off quickly and me and Valkery look at each other then nod and quickly fallow her to the forest and see that it is being burned down.

We see the bugs fighting with Hinotama soul but each who tries to fight gets blasted away and knocked out instantly.

"What is going on?" I ask Insect Queen as we land.

"We don't know he just came out of nowhere and attacked us!" she tells us in her buzzy voice.

"What should we do?" Valkery asks me.

"…..We need to stop him and try to capture him to find out why he's doing these things. SIS you get some of you friends from the rivers and ask them to help you put out the fires." She nods and flies off. "You take care of the injured insects and get them all healed up Valkery ok?" She nods and flies over to the nearest one to heal. "And I'll take care of Hinotama." I say as I fly over to him. "HINOTAMA STOP THIS NOW!" I yell when I get to him. "Or I will have to make you."

He just laughs and says "You can't stop us dark magician. You can't stop us….."

"Us? I hate to rain on your parade but there's only one of you." I tell him and he just laughs more.

"Oh no…they may not be here at the moment but trust me you will never stop us…."

"Who is 'us'?"

He laughs more then he shoots out a bunch of fire balls at me. I put up a shield and block them and then use my signitcher attack "BLACK MAGIC ATTACK!" It looks like he freezes then falls to the ground knocked out. Then the weirdest thing happened. He suddenly just…..vanishes in to thin air. "Where did he….go?" Then I see sis and her friends putting out the fires and I fly over to help and we manage to get them all put out.

"I wonder what that was all about…" Insect Queen wonders out loud.

"I don't know but I need to go to talk to my father maybe he will know…" I say. "And if I figure it out I will be sure to tell you m'lady"

Then sis, Valkery, and I fly off.

As we fly sis asks "Do you have any idea why he did that Dark?"

"…Honestly? I have no idea….."

"…..."

"…." Then for the rest of our flight we were all silent.

After I tell my father what happened I ask him "Do you have any idea about what happened father?"

"…" After he silently thinks for a few minutes he says "Maybe but let's hope it's not what's going on."

"Well tell us father."

"….. The way I see it, it was the work of the evil beings known as 'The Earthbound Immortals.'" He tells us.

"Whoa whoa wait a second." Dark Magician Girl says. "They are just from an old myth."

"No I am afraid they are very much real." My father tells her. "They once nearly destroyed this world but as the legend says the 3 great gods who hated each other with all their hearts joined together and teamed up with the leaders of every nation and beat the Earthbound Immortals and sealed them away, but now it looks like they have been released back into this world."

Sis, Valkery, and I listen to his words closely then I ask "Well if it really is the Earthbound Immortals what do we do? The great gods haven't been seen or heard of in over 1000 years."

"They took such sever injury's that they had to rest after the battle and they haven't woken up since. If the Earthbound Immortals have re-awoken then you would have to find them and wake them."

"But what if you're wrong father? Don't you think we should look more into this first?" DMG asks.

Before she could get an answer we hear and feel a large explosion outside and from the shock wave of it the ceiling collapses.

"FATHER LOOK OUT!" I scream.

I swing out my staff and mutter a spell and the rubble stops in mid air and I throw it to the side. Just then we see a giant green and Black hand slowly reaching into the hole. Reaching toward my father! The 3 of us rush forward but he yells at us "NO DON'T RUN, RUN AWAY FIND THE GREAT GODS! GOOOO!"

We stop in out tracks, I nod toward him and we turn and run. I stop at the door and look back and whisper "Good bye…We will return father." I turn and run and catch up to the others.

When we get out of the building I look up and see father fighting the largest beast I have ever seen! It looked like a giant salamander. It looked to be at least 250 feet tall! And I saw father flying around its giant head shooting off spells while it was trying to swipe it away.

"FATHER!" DMG yells.

I cover her mouth with my hand then I whisper in her ear "Be quiet don't draw its attention." Then I pull out my staff and shoot a small flame into the air signaling all the magicians, witches, and sorcerers to evacuate.

"We are going to meet up with the rest of the spell casters later we might need their help." I tell the 2 of them.

The other 2 nod and we all pull out our staffs and fly off.

"Big brother?"

"Yeah sis?"

"What's going to happen to father?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

Valkery looks back and forth between us sadly.

"Well what do we do now big brother?"

"We find and wake the 3 great gods."


End file.
